


Bound

by Thanatopsiturvy



Series: In Search of Nine Lives [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Caning, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, accidental fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/pseuds/Thanatopsiturvy
Summary: Azarahd puts his new-found skills to use - Onmund is an eager volunteer.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun installment in the life of Azarahd! It's a little something I wrote a while ago (sort of on a whim one night), but decided to finally post in honor of Kinktober 2019. 
> 
> I liked Ahz and Onmund's dynamic and wanted to expand on it a little bit more. 
> 
> Thanks so much to [FourCatProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/FourCatProductions) for a truly excellent beta job! My work would be a wordy, flowery mess if it weren't for you.

Azarahd tugged experimentally on the ropes, sliding his finger between the knotwork and Onmund’s skin to test the tension. 

“Comfortable?” 

“Yeah…” Onmund swallowed, throat bobbing against the cord wrapped around his neck. “You can lift me up now.”

“I believe I decide when to do that,” Ahz purred, running his hand through Onmund’s short, shaggy hair before fisting it at the crown. “But thank you for the permission.” He let go roughly, pushing himself to a standing position. Onmund lay naked, face-down on the cold stone floor, arms bound together behind his back by intricately braided rope. His legs were spread wide, ankles tethered on each end of an old staff of mage light Azarahd had lying around - it needed a new soul gem and was effectively useless, but it was better to work with a benign staff than a volatile one in these kinds of situations. Ahz tapped his lower lip, considering his options.

He wanted to fuck the boy senseless. That was a given. However, he also knew Onmund was a bit impatient for that to happen himself, and there was no fun in giving him what he wanted immediately. Ahz steadied the large metal ring that swayed gently above them, leaning back and putting his weight on it for a moment. He knew it was sturdy, since he’d installed it himself (after receiving detailed instructions from Nazir), but he always liked to check. He bent down onto one knee again, running his hand along Onmund’s arm and down his lower back to squeeze his ass. Onmund let out a whimper, arching up into the touch. 

“Please,” he murmured, writhing against the floor. 

“Shh…” Ahz soothed, letting his middle finger dip between Onmund’s cheeks, rubbing it teasingly against his hole. “ _ Raba santi _ … have patience.” Onmund just pressed back against him harder, gasping at his touch. 

Azarahd gathered the thick coil of ropes that lay across the floor, bringing them up to loop once through the metal ring before beginning to gently pull. Onmund’s torso started to rise off the ground and he let out a startled noise. 

“Relax into it as much as you can,  _ zabish satil _ ,” Ahz encouraged. “Let me know if something is too much.” 

“It’s fine…” Onmund gasped, letting his head drop before the rope stopped his movement, causing him to grunt. “It’s good.” Azarahd continued to raise him until he was able to stand on his feet, spread wide by the staff. He looped the rope through the ring several more times before securing it to the knot that bound Onmund’s arms. He was already trying to straighten up, fighting his trust in the ropes. That wouldn’t do. With a spare length of cord, Ahz moved to stand in front of Onmund, bending down into his line of vision to loop it through the bind around his neck.

“Wha-?” 

Ahz silenced him with a kiss and the boy practically melted against his mouth, letting out a long moan. His eyelids fluttered wildly after Ahz pulled away, and he took the opportunity to connect the rope at Onmund’s neck to the staff at his ankles, forcing him to stay bent at an angle. Satisfied, Azarahd got to his feet once more, walking in a slow circle around Onmund, admiring his work. Onmund’s cock was already hard, glistening at the tip where it hung heavy between his legs, and his balls were flushed a soft pink, twitching slightly as he clenched and unclenched nervously.

“Arch-Mage?” he asked tightly. Ahz ignored him and moved to the bed, beginning to disrobe. He picked up the long, thin cane that lay at the foot of his mattress, examining it for any roughness or splinters before striding back over to Onmund. He ran his hand gently across the Nord’s ass, and Onmund jumped, letting out a stuttering breath. 

“Are you ready,  _ vari? _ ” Ahz asked, feeling his own cock beginning to thicken in anticipation. 

“Yes, gods, please…” Onmund all but begged. 

“Tell me your words.” 

“Um…”Onmund’s thighs quivered, already straining. “Iron for slow down, ebony for stop.”

“Very good,” Ahz praised. “I’m going to begin now.”

He didn’t strike hard at first. Instead, he tapped his way softly up one thigh with just the end of the cane, then across his ass and down the other thigh. Light taps, but Onmund’s breath quickened immediately, his cock bobbing as he shifted. When the first real strike came it tore a shout from his throat, quickly turning into a shuddering moan as his hands balled into fists, twisting against the ropes. Ahz returned to tapping, making the boy squirm and whimper. When the cane struck his sack lightly, Onmund pitched forward with a cry, falling heavily into the ropes and losing his balance. Azarahd watched him struggle, let him find his own way back onto his feet before beginning again, raining down a quick succession of blows. The caneleft pretty pink welts across Onmund’s ass in perfectly straight lines. Azarahd wanted to lick them. He left a few more before striding back towards his bed, leaving Onmund a quivering, sniffling mess. 

He returned shortly, crouching in front of Onmund and fisting his hair with one hand, sliding two of his fingers into Onmund’s mouth with the other. It was like hot silk against Ahz’s fingertips and the boy hummed around him, sucking and rolling his tongue upwards.

“I bet you wish this was my cock, yes?” Azarahd purred, carding his fingers through Onmund’s hair. He nodded as best he could, humming an affirmative around Ahz’s fingers.

“You’ve been so good…” He saw Onmund shudder at the praise. “Perhaps you’ve earned it.” He pulled his fingers away and Onmund gasped breathily, trying to turn his head to look up at Ahz. 

“Want…” He gulped. “...want your cock…”

“I know you do,  _ zabish satil _ ,” Ahs chuckled, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down enough to let his dick spring free, hard as steel. Onmund was already opening his mouth, trying to lean forward. 

“So eager. Such a good boy.” Azarahd framed Onmund’s face with his hands, brushing his thumbs across the boy’s cheeks and wiping away some of his tears before guiding his cock into his waiting mouth. Onmund’s eyes fluttered closed, his cheeks hollowing as Ahz slowly pumped in and out of his mouth, pressing in a little deeper each time.

“ _ Fuck _ … So nice…” Ahz groaned, and he truly meant it. He pushed in as deep as he could that time, holding Onmund in place for a moment before pulling out again. Onmund exhaled loudly through his nose, struggling for breath. Azarahd continued to lazily fuck his mouth, forcing him to take the entire length several more times, before he began to pick up the pace. He curled both his hands into Onmund’s hair and snapped his hips forward, feeling Onmund gag around him, teeth scraping the base of his dick. 

“Watch your teeth,  _ vari _ …” Ahz purred. It was a threat. Onmund whimpered, gagging again as Ahz began to fuck his face in earnest, tears streaming from his eyes, saliva dripping down his chin, hands twisting wildly against the ropes. Ahz felt the head of his cock hit the back of Onmund’s throat several more times before he finally pulled all the way out. Onmund coughed, a wretched, shuddering sound, as he tried to regain his breath. 

“Very good.” Azarahd bent to one knee, leaning in and licking the tears off Onmund’s face. The Nord shivered and keened and gasped as Azarahd cleaned his entire face before licking his way into his mouth. Onmund let out a sob, pitching forward into the kiss desperately. 

“Please,” he whispered against Ahz’s muzzle as he pulled back. 

“Please what,  _ vari? _ ”

“Please fuck me, Arch-Mage…” 

Azarahd could be a lot of things. He could be ruthless, he could be cold. He could kill without a second thought. He could tease and taunt and leave people reduced to nothing, begging for mercy. But he always had a hard time saying no to Onmund. 

“I think I will, Onmund,” he purred, and the Nord panted loudly at the sound of his own name. Azarahd pulled a small vial of oil from his pocket, uncorking it and spreading it onto his fingers as he walked around to stand behind Onmund’s still reddened ass. He slid his fingers across his entrance, coaxing forth a yelp that quickly devolved into a wanton moan as Onmund rocked back against his hand. 

“Please, yes–”   
  


“Hush,” Ahz scolded, rubbing small circles against Onmund’s tight pucker before pressing a finger in, only up to the first knuckle. Onmund exhaled raggedly, twisting in his ropes. Ahz drizzled more oil down the cleft of Onmund’s ass, causing him to let out a startled sound, pitching forward and pulling off Ahz’s finger. 

“Come now,” Azarahd laughed. “Do you want this or not?” 

“It’s cold!” Onmund protested weakly, righting himself in his ropes again. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll have to warm it up next time,” Azarahd mused, pressing his finger back into Onmund’s ass, this time up to the second knuckle. Onmund hissed and groaned, trying to let his muscles go slack again, even as the ropes prevented him from relaxing completely. 

Ahz took his time fucking him open, enjoying how Onmund squirmed and moaned and begged for his cock. When he was three fingers in, curling them down with every thrust, he reached down and lightly stroked Onmund’s dick, and the Nord let out a keening, desperate noise. 

“Talos, help me!” His knees were shaking, sweat and oil dripping down the back of his thighs. 

“Is that who you want?” Ahz teased. 

“Arch-Mage, please…” Onmund continued to whimper nonsense, rocking back against Azarahd’s hand. He yelped when Ahz pulled out without warning, groaning as fingers were replaced with the blunt head of Ahz’s cock. 

“Yes, gods… I–oh  _ fuck _ …” Onmund let out a long, low moan as Azarahd pressed into him, until he was all the way in, his hips connecting with Onmund’s ass. 

“Good boy,” Ahz breathed, winding his fingers into the ropes at Onmund’s back. He pulled out slowly, almost all the way, before pushing back in just as slow. He groaned low in his throat, holding himself back for a few more slow pumps before finally snapping his hips forward, punching a shout from Onmund’s lungs. That was all it took - Azarahd’s vision seemed to tunnel as his mind was overtaken with  _ take-have-claim _ . He hooked his hands into the creases at Onmund’s thighs and let himself go. Onmund cried out in time to every second thrust, his voice echoing off the vaulted ceilings and spurring the dark primitive part of Azarahd to go faster, to take more. He wanted to unravel Onmund–reduce him to nothing but sensation and impulse, held together only by the ropes that bound him. He ground his hips against Onmund’s ass, holding himself there, as deep as he could go, reaching around to take Onmund’s cock into his hand. The boy bucked and yelped, trying to wrench himself from Ahz’s grip. Azarahd held on tight, pumping Onmund’s dick furiously, just this side of too rough. 

“Oh, ah! Plea– _ fuck! _ It’s too much!” 

“Then come for me and end it.” 

Onmund screamed, primal and raw. His hips began to thrust on their own, fucking back against Azarahd’s cock as he pumped into his hand. Ahz clenched his jaw, holding his own orgasm at bay, edging himself just enough to last a bit longer. 

“Close… oh gods, I’m–” Onmund came with a strangled cry, spilling his seed across the cold floor in hot, pulsing ropes. Azarahd snapped back into motion, pistoning as Onmund sobbed, hoarse and ragged, lashing against his ropes. Furious, white-hot electricity ripped through Ahz’s body as he came, snarling, claws digging into the meat of Onmund’s thighs, grinding his teeth so hard they felt ready to crack. 

He only took a moment to collect himself, a rush of euphoria pulsing through his limbs and prickling across his skin in the aftermath. Azarahd rubbed Onmund’s thighs soothingly as he pulled out. He tucked himself back into his pants and moved to stand in front of the boy, bending to one knee to look him in the eye. Onmund was breathing shakily between sniffles, his face a mess of tears and mucus and spit. 

“Would you like to end or would you like to keep going?” Ahz asked gently, still slightly out of breath himself. 

“I…” Onmund sniffed loudly, coughing once. “I think I’m done.”

Azarahd nodded, brushing some of his hair out of his face. “I’ll untie you.” 

Once Ahz had loosened the final knot, Onmund collapsed into his lap, sobbing against his collarbone. He shuddered violently in the cold, fingers curling into the fur at Ahz’s shoulder, and Azarahd wrapped him up in his arms as best he could. He held him until Onmund’s stuttering, hiccuping breaths began to even out. 

“How are you feeling,  _ vari _ ?” Ahz asked quietly, running his hands down Onmund’s back and across his arms, massaging the areas where the ropes had bitten into his skin. 

Onmund hiccuped. “Good… cold,” he managed, and Ahz chuckled, shifting to his knees. 

“Well, let’s get you warmed up.”

Onmund was small for a Nord, but he was not a small person, his body all lean muscle and sinew. This didn’t stop Azarahd from scooping him up beneath his knees and hoisting him into his arms. Onmund yelped in surprise, which quickly turned into a hysterical laugh as he buried his head against Ahz’s neck.

“What am I, your bride?” 

“Please,” Azarahd chuckled as he carried Onmund over to the bed. “Do I strike you as the type to marry?” 

“Anyone would be lucky to have you as a husband,” Onmund murmured, and Azarahd’s chest constricted, stomach twisting nervously. He laughed, ignoring the statement in favor of shifting Onmund’s weight in his arms to pull the covers aside and set him down, lower back protesting loudly. 

He handed Onmund a waterskin before walking to his dining table to grab a plate of fruit, kicking off his boots as he made his way back over. He set the plate down and disrobed the rest of the way before crawling beneath the covers. Onmund’s eyes were drooping as he drank his water, watching Azarahd’s every move with an unfocused, hazy look. He wrapped himself around Ahz like a creeper cluster as soon as he’d settled down, and Ahz just laughed again, grabbing a handful of grapes and settling in. He was content to feed them to Onmund as long as he was awake enough to chew. They chatted idly about easy topics - magic, alchemy, the weather - and Onmund drifted off soon after, snoring against Azarahd’s chest. Ahz continued to watch him long after he’d fallen asleep, brow creased. His feelings for Onmund were fairly simple. He cared about the young Nord; he wanted him to be protected, safe; he found him sexually attractive and to be an exciting, if not slightly challenging, bed partner. 

But for the first time, Azarahd felt a little worried that Onmund might be in love with him.   


**Author's Note:**

> _Whoopsies~_ Catchin' feels.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment! I'm chatty and love all my readers dearly. <3


End file.
